


I Don't Think of You

by Yesiamthesquip



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Michael, fluff ending, post relationship, post squip, this takes place after high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesiamthesquip/pseuds/Yesiamthesquip
Summary: Michael wanted to admit that he never thought about Jeremy, but that was the furthest thing from the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off the song "i don't think of you" sung by George Salazar, ill leave the link here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xMgF7fZjUg

Michael thought going out would be good for him. After all the dizziness and fainting he's been going through, his shrink suggested a new idea: a total mental cleanse. 

 

It’s been about 5 months since he and Jeremy broke up. These past five months have been the worst five months he’s ever had. Michael thought going out to see a movie would help him relax and try to forget about his long time friend and ex boyfriend. That was, until he spotted Jeremy exiting the theater with another guy. 

 

Michaels head was buzzing with horrible thoughts.  _ Hadn’t Jeremy moved out of town last month? I mean, that’s what his facebook said _ , michael thought. His ears were ringing so much he almost didn’t hear Jeremy call his name. 

 

“Michael! It’s been a while!” Jeremy said as he approached Michael. God, did he look good. He looked better than Michael would have pictured, considering how Michael looked himself. Michael, iwht his messy hair and baggy clothes, who looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in weeks.  Michael tried to start a conversation about the movie with jeremy. “What’d you think about the showing?” Michael asked as he began to ramble on. He was talking all sorts of nonsense before he stopped himself. “It is me or is this picture kind of weird?” he joked, and jeremy gave a small laugh. 

 

God, did Michael miss that laugh. Michael wanted to tell him that he never thought of Jeremy. Michael wanted to give him hell, show Jeremy that Michael was doing fine without him. But the truth was the complete opposite. Jeremy occupied almost all of michaels thoughts. Almost on a nightly basis he would wonder things like _ why _ or  _ god how is he _ , it was real depressing.

 

“So what have you been up too? Are you still into art?” Jeremy asked politely. Michael really didn’t want to make it weird by admitting his latest painting was of Jeremy, so he just said “yeah, i've been kinda busy”, the answer seemed to suit Jeremy fine. 

 

That’s when the other man appeared. He was a nice looking guy, much better than how michael was. “I see you brought a friend” Michael said, gesturing to the man who walked now stood by Jeremy’s side. Jeremy gave a half smile as the man scanned Michael from head to toe. Michael could slowly feel the alcohol he had earlier begin to take effect on him. “He’s pretty”, Michael said, catching Jeremy off guard. Jeremy examined Michael closely, as if he were looking for something, but Michael seemed a little distracted. He kept his own attention on the man next to jeremy. It seems Jeremy really did make a clean escape, huh? “Congratulations” Michael said. He meant for it to come out kindly, but Michael sounded more bitter than anything. 

 

The man next to jeremy scoffed and began to walk away, jeremy following him, when Michael began to panic. “No!” he said, getting jeremy to turn back around and face michael. “I-I didn’t mean anything” Michael said, panic rising in his voice.  _ Damn it _ , he thought,  _ this is what your shrink warned you about, all this stress and you might end up- _

 

“Well I should be heading out now. I’ll see you around” Jeremy said, avoiding michael's eyes. Michael’s panic quickly rose as he grabbed hold of Jeremy’s arm. “N-no really I-I’m just drunk” michael jokes, but the nervousness in his voice rose drastically. He didn’t want jeremy to leave. He couldn’t stand watching Jeremy walk away from him again. 

 

Michael could feel the panic rise immensely. The panic mixed with the alcohol really did it in for him. He looked directly into jeremy’s eyes, and saw that Jeremy was giving him a sympathetic look. That look was the last thing michael saw before everything went dark.

 

***************   
  


When michael awoke, the first thing he noticed was the sound of rumbling cars in the distance. He began to panic before being hushed by a familiar voice. “Hey, you’re fine. Everything is alright” Jeremy said. It took a moment for michael to realize they were sitting in Jeremy’s car. “What are we-” Michael slurred before being cut off. “You passed out. In front of the theater. I decided it would be best to drive you home.” Jeremy said sweetly. Michael missed that voice, jeremy’s words easily able to sooth Michael in seconds. “Thank you” was all michael could whisper.

 

The car ride was silent for a while, before Jeremy was the first to break the quiet. “I’m...really sorry about earlier. Me and that guy...we really are just friends” Jeremy spoke quietly. He received a small laugh from michael. “There’s no need for you to apologize man. I should be the one apologizing for…..everything” Michael trailed off as he thought back to that dreaded night. 

 

Michael doesn’t remember exactly how the argument started, he thinks it may have had to do with the squip. The big part michael remembers is how the argument ended. It ended with michael screaming at jeremy to leave and never come back.

 

And he did.

 

Jeremy pulled up to the front of michaels apartment, what used to be  _ their _ apartment. Before michael could exit the car, Jeremy stopped him. 

 

“Michael...i know it’s been a while but...are you doing alright?” Jeremy’s question was very sincere. It made michael want to tell the truth. Again, he thought about just telling jeremy he never thinks of him, how he’s over the past and can live his own life. Instead, the truth spills out, along with the tears. 

 

“I-uh…”, michael stuttered, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “You know when you left, i considered quitting painting.” jeremy watched michael nervously, afraid to even speak. Michael could tell Jeremy felt bad. “I was thinking about just going into law, or maybe even the circus” michael joked, tears now streaming down his face. 

 

He could feel jeremy lean over and put his arm around michael, as michael quickly turned and buried his head into Jeremy’s chest. He missed being with jeremy. He missed everything about jeremy. He missed how life used to be, he wished he never started that dumb fight.

Michael and Jeremy sat in that car for what felt like forever, until jeremy managed to calm michael down. Michael slowly sat up and glanced back at jeremy. He couldn’t make out the look on jeremy’s face. He wanted to stay in this moment forever, staring at jeremy, studying all his features like he had never seen them before, but he knew if he stayed any longer he would begin to cry again. 

 

Michael quickly stepped out of the car and made his way to the front door before he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He spun around to see jeremy, standing there awkwardly.

 

“Uh-you know, i’m actually really glad you came to the theater tonight. I’ve missed talking to you” jeremy’s sweet voice echoed through michael’s mind.  “And you know….my number is still the same. If you ever want to call and maybe...talk or catch up at all, i’m here” he smiled. Michael could stare at jeremy’s smile forever. And, for what felt like the first time in forever, michael smiled back.

 

Michael watched as jeremy drove away, and a new feeling washed over him. Maybe jeremy wanted to work things out? It sounded like a wild concept, but at least he knew jeremy wanted to talk to michael again. Michael felt hopeful for the first time in a long, long time.

 

And it was all good.


	2. in which michael does think about jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you ask for an ending and i deliver ;)
> 
> (also forgive that its short i didn't really plan on writing an ending)

Michael hadn't felt this happy in months. but here he was, lying on the couch curled up next to the one and only Jeremy Heere. it turns out Michael did try to call Jeremy again, and he picked up. they ending up talking, then planning to meet in person. 

 

they had met over in the park near the collage they had went too. it had been forever since Michael had been there, because every time he did he thought about Jeremy. there first meeting was nothing more than completely awkward, but Michael was just overjoyed to see Jeremy again. they stayed in touch, which later turned to meeting again, than again, than again

 

it eventually got to the point where they were talking normally to each other, when Michael finally brought up their fight all those months ago. the room filled with quiet. Jeremy and Michael talked about it for a long time. Michael most defiantly cried, but he also most defiantly ended up making out with Jeremy, so it was okay. 

 

now with everything made up and well, they were sitting in Michael apartment, now back to being their shared apartment, binge watching all the star wars movies. Jeremy had his arms wrapped around Michael as Michael pulled his face closer into Jeremy's chest. he missed this so much. he was glad to be back together with Jeremy. it was how it should have been. 

 

"what are you thinking about?" Jeremy asked sweetly as he sat up to turn on the next movie. "you" Michael said sweetly leaning over to Jeremy. Jeremy gave him a quick kiss as they relaxed back into their original positions and went back to watching their movie. Michael was finally happy again. he was with Jeremy again, and that's all that mattered to him.

 

and it was defiantly, absolutely, totally 100%

 

all good.


End file.
